Demigod Flock
by jack fan fiction publishing
Summary: The Flock was flying over Long Island, and they spotted Camp Half-Blood. They soon figured out they were demigods. Some Fax.
1. The Camp Part 1

Maximum Ride and her flock are flying over Long Island. Everyone is looking around the scenery of the landscape and the ocean. Then, Max sees a camp-like piece of land with cabins and kids of all ages wearing bright orange T-shirts with some writing on them. "Let's land and check out what this place is." Max says.


	2. The Camp Part 2

As the flock landed in front of the entrance to the camp, Max called out at the kids, "Where are we?" All of them looked shocked at the flock. One camper shouted, "Chiron! There are some kids with wings outside the camp!" Just then, a half horse-half human walked out of a big house-like building. The entire flock stared with wide eyes at the human-horse thing. "I sense they are demigods" he said. "What's a demigod?" said Nudge. "Come in. We have some talking to do" the human-horse thing said.


	3. Explaining

"Okay flock it turns out were demigods, which are half mortal, and half Greek god." Max said to her flock. "Chiron is a centaur." "We are at a place called Camp Half-Blood,

where demigods train." Then Fang spoke up. "Train for what? We already know how to fight." "Apparently, there are techniques we haven't learned yet." Max answered. "we will stay in the Hermes cabin, where newcomers stay. Tomorrow we will go to the Oracle to figure out who are godly parents are."


	4. Godly Parents

The entire flock reported in front of The Big House for the results of their godly parents.

Chiron and a girl that looked about Max's age walked out. Then, Chiron started speaking. "Today, you will figure out who your godly parents are. Before anyone gets their results, are Oracle, Rachel has something to share with you." Then, Rachel started speaking. "Hello, flock. I would like to notify the Gasman and Angel that they are not really siblings. It must have been confused somehow." Gazzy and Angel looked shocked. "I will not share your results with anyone. Max please note that Jeb was only pretending to be your father. Fang, will you come in the Great House with me, please." After a minute, Fang walked out. "Hades, god of the Underworld and the dead." Fang said. After that, Max was Ares, god of war. Iggy was Hephaestus, god of fire and crafts. Nudge was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Gazzy was Hephaestus, the same as Iggy. At the end, Angel walked out. "Rachel didn't know." Angel said. "That's impossible! The Oracle has always known the godly parents of demigods are!" Chiron said.


	5. The Flock At Camp

Iggy and Gazzy had gone off make bombs somewhere in the forest, and Angel and Nudge were in the middle of sneaking off to Macy's to go steal some clothes. That left Max and Fang. They were in the middle of flying over Long Island, when Fang spotted a bunch of Erasers flying towards them! They easily disposed of them, then swooped down for a landing. Just then Fang came closer and they kissed repeatedly and rolled around on the ground. "I love you so much, Max" Fang softly whispered into Max's ear. Max smiled, but she was still kissing Fang. They stayed there kissing for about a half an hour. Then they returned to camp.


	6. The Dance

**Max's Point of View (1st person)**

When Fang and I got back from or outing, we took a stroll around camp. Then Fang pointed out a poster. "What is that?" I asked. "It's a dance poster of some sort" Fang answered. The poster read:

**Camp Half-Blood Dance!**

**This Friday!**

**Bring a date!**

**Food and drink of your choice!**

**Great music!**

"You want to go with me?" I said to Fang. "Of course I do!" Fang said. "Have you seen Angel around since we got back. Last time I checked she was back from Macy's. It's not like her to run off like this." I said. How do I know Angel got back from Macy's? She sent me a thought. "No, I haven't seen Angel. Let's go look for her." Fang said.


	7. The Traitor

**Kronos's Point of View (1st person)**

I was in my planning room, when one of my demigod servants told me "Your daughter is ready to see you, sir."

"Bring her in." I told him.

Then she walked in, smiling and bright. "Ah, Angel." I said "Hello, Daddy" she said.

"I only have a few minutes. Max and Fang are trying to find me at camp. Soon they will find out I'm not there. What do you want to talk about about, Daddy?" she said.

"The downfall of Camp Half-Blood and Olympus. Soon we will control the world, Angel. Your job, Angel is to cause chaos at is to cause at the upcoming Camp Half-Blood dance." I said.

"Yes, Daddy." Angel said.


	8. Missy

**Fang's Point of View (1st person)**

We looked all around for Angel. We were just about to give up and report Angel missing to Chiron when we saw a dot in the sky flying towards camp. Max and I flew towards, now seeing it was Angel. "Where have you been, Missy! You scared Fang and I half to death!" Max screamed to Angel so loud they probably heard her in Los Angles. I just noticed Max is hot when she is feisty. "Sorry, Max. I was just looking around." Angel said, sounding innocent. Max was sure to fall for that, especially because of Angel's mind control powers. "Okay, but next time you tell me about where you are going." Max says.

"Yes, Max" Angel says. Typical Angel.


	9. Alone Time

**Fang's Point of View (1st person)**

After taking care of Angel, Max and I took a strool around the cabins. We walked around in laps for a few minutes. It felt good to have some alone time with Max. On our second lap in frount of the Posiden cabin, I hugged Max tightly and kissed her. Before I knew it, our tounges were touching each other, and we were on the ground. I don't know how long we were there, but we stopped when we heard a creak on a cabin door...


	10. Percy

**Percy's Point of View (1st person)**

I walked outside of my cabin to get some fresh air when I saw my newly-discovered cousin, Fang kissing his girlfriend. "Hey Fang, sorry to distract you and your girlfriend from, uh, stuff, but why are you and your girlfriend kissing each other in front of my cabin?" I told Fang. Fang just glared at me. Weird. "So anyway, are you guys going to the dance tomorrow night?" I asked them. Then his girlfriend finally broke the silence. "None of your business, but yes, we are." she said to me. My first impression of her was that she nagged a lot. "Anyway, my name is Percy. Percy Jackson." I told her. "Max. Maximum Ride." she said. "Well, I have to go, but see you guys tomorrow" I told them.


	11. Poseidon

**Percy's Point of View (1st person)**

It was a nice evening here in Long Island. Kids playing around and doing life-saving training all in one place. My second favorite place in the world. Camp Half-Blood. So I was walking to the beach just like I do every evening I spend at Camp Half-Blood. When I got to the beach, I instantly ran in the water until my head was completely dunked underwater. I could breathe underwater, since I was the son of Poseidon. Under the water was where I was most powerful. I was just laying back under the water, when I

saw something swimming towards me. What was that thing? After examining it closer, I saw that it was my Father, Poseidon! "Hey Dad!" I exclaimed. "Hello Percy." he said in a smooth tone. Then, all of a sudden, he got serious. "Percy I have to be quick. Kronos somehow survived the big battle. He sent a threat saying something bad was going to happen at the Camp Half-Blood dance tomorrow night. When Titans like Kronos give out that much information, they have a big plan that they think is going to work no matter what. I have to go now, but remember my words." my Father said. "But wait Dad!" I said, but it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
